Talk:Battle of Axanar
Axanar involvement Federation battle against the Axanar? Can anyone back this up. A lot of apocryphal versions of this story also hold that Axanar was simply the site of the battle, and that it is definitely possible that other powers were involved. Since it was never specified, the UFP could have fought against Axanar, but then they could also have been allied with Axanar , or Axanar could also have been the site of a battle between Garth and an unknown party. Axanar could have been neutral, or under siege, and still have a battle fought there... Shouldn't we avoid speculating the Axanar were participants, and even if they were, shouldn't we avoid speculating which side Axanar fought on, if they fought at all? -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 07:22, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :I think the reason people jump to the conclusion that it was a war against the Axanar is the Axanar Peace Mission which was also referenced, although it is entirely possible that it was a peace between the Axanar and another race and the Federation were only there to conduct negotiations. --From Andoria with Love 08:17, 6 March 2006 (UTC) FASA depiction From a non-canon viewpoint, the FASA roleplaying game references that the Axanarians were duped by the Klingons into entering into a preliminary alliance, based on a botched first contact with the Federation. The Axanar people were uninvolved in the battle, which was a major engagement of a Federation/Klingon war in the 2250s (revised date). They really werent involved at all except that they had mistakenly given Klingons permission to set up a base in their system. Of course, those Axanar didnt seem to be an advanced civilization, but the resulting peace mission was vital to the fEderation because it involved the rights of uninvolved planets in military conflicts, representing a crucial disagreement between Earth and Vulcan -- had it not been adequately resolved, Kirk and Spock might not have been able to work together as brothers a decade later. it was as much an internal Federation conflict as any, to prove that the UFP was capable of acting equitably Another novel involves Kirk's actions preventing assassinations or somesuch, with a contradictory view of Ax. culture than the game i mentioned. Regardless, the canon version involves only mentions that there was a peace mission, a palm leaf award, and a battle. seeing as there are a lot of factors involved in a political-military adventure like a battle and follow-up possibilities requiring a peace mission (insurgency? occupation? reparations?), its hard to really state anything the Axanar might've done or not done, or even if it was a unified effort or represented yet another internal Axanar conflict. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 08:36, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :I understand and I agree. I was just sayin', you know, this is probably why people think it was a war against the Axanar. :D --From Andoria with Love 09:09, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Klingons Up until Enterprise, it was always assumed this battle had been against the Klingons in their eternal conflicts prior to the Organian War. The entire fact that Enterprise involved the Klingons at that early point of history is problematic at best. The fact they placed Earth only one and a half light years from Q'onos creates another problem. I digress, and I'll stop before this goes on a true rant. With the description of the Axanarian atmosphere its hard to believe that the Federation would want to fight over such a planet unless it were to protect that system from another group. :To debunk that, the Klingons involvement in the Battle of Axanar was never canonicalyl mentioned, therefore no problem exists there. Even if the Klingons were involved, their presence on Enterprise wouldn't be a problem. As for their near vicinity to Earth, since we're talking speculation here, it is likely that the Empire would be in a state of chaos following the onset of the Klingon augment virus, despite the early efforts of Section 31 to maintain a stable Empire (remember, didn't hold his part of the bargain, so it's probable Section 31 wouldn't care about the state of the Empire so long as they weren't a threat to Earth). With their altered appearance and personality, the Empire likely relocated to another would which became the Qo'noS of the 23rd and 24th centuries, thereby relinquishing the region of space that had been occupying throughout Enterprise. If this seems a bit far-fetched to you, keep in mind that it was implied in that the Klingons had considered relocating the Empire following the explosion of Praxis. So, while the idea of relocation may seem far-fetched, it is very possible. It is also likely that the Klingons ceased all contact with Starfleet shortly after the Augment virus scenario, and when the Federation attempted to re-establish contact in the early 23rd century, the results were disasterous as the Federation had not foreseen how brutal and cutthroat the Klingons had become... hence a change in first contact policies. So, there you go. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:09, 14 May 2006 (UTC) ::The involvement of the Klingons in Enterprise is truer to canon that the fan theories it debunked: Picard states in "First Contact" that humanity encountered the Klingons 200 years previous and the 216 years given in Enterprise ties in far better than the 149 years The Star Trek Chronology insisted on. (Yes, I know they were going by the enemies for fifty years line from but the fact they'd wildly extrapolate from an ambiguous line, ignoring the possibility of familiarity before the period of enmity, and dismiss the stated canonical time frame is another reason to take that book with a pinch of salt.) There's no solar systems within three light years of Earth so the Klingon Homeworld is clearly further away than that. Given how quickly Kirk's Enterprise could reach the edge of the galaxy, the brief transit time isn't a problem. I also fail to see how humans knowing about Klingons before apocryphal sources claim rules out the idea of Klingons being involved in this battle. There'd have been a bigger problem if the Klingons weren't in Enterprise. Skteosk (talk) 15:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :See also Talk:The Four Years War Vulcans Kirk said the result made it possible for he and Spock to work together. It also supposedly had something to do with holding the Federation together. Perhaps it involved a fundamental difference between Vulcan and Earth, or between Vulcan and the rest of the Federation. -- Connor Cabal (talk) 05:01, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Such speculation is not suitable for the article, however. 31dot (talk) 10:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC)